


no place i'd rather be

by bbyseoul



Category: Oh My Girl, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Sorority, Alternative Universe - Non Idol, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, non idol, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minghao is sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	no place i'd rather be

jeonghan screams loudly at the sight of his grade, "I can't believe I didn't PASS." 

a big fat 'D+' was written in the corner of his test, he had studied and worked as hard he could on this test.

"you were up all night with minghao. you don't think you were suppose to stay awake for all of this?" hansol asks with a confused look. 

jeonghan remembers the night he was trying to study for his economic test. minghao had the flu and he couldn't sleep alone in his room, he was clingy and sniffly. 

plus jeonghan couldn't say no to a sick minghao. his big deer-like brown eyes foggy with tears, he couldn't ignore him. 

"he's still recovering from that. i can't believe junior year of college wants me to die from stress. I'm 21 barely 22, I can't DIE yet." jeonghan gasps dramatically, "I have so much to live for, hansollie." 

hansol rolls his eyes dramatically, "when does the little guy come back?" 

"jiho should be bringing him back from the sorority. she watches him whenever i can't get him to daycare on time." jeonghan says as he crumbles his test paper, he tosses it into the nearest trash can. 

"she's one of the cutest girls on campus! do you ever think about dating again, hyung?" hansol asks, "she gets along with your kid and she's cute. you'd hit the jackpot." 

jeonghan rolls his eyes before he can say anything, a door bell rings. not once but twice. then three times and he knew it was minghao ringing the doorbell loudly. 

jeonghan smiles widely as he opens the door, "minghao!" 

"daddy!" minghao yells back as he practically jumps from jiho's arms. his temperature was lower but he was still warmer than a usual human temperature. 

"was he good today? he didn't bother you and the girls a lot today did he?" jeonghan asks, he tries not to coo loudly at minghao nuzzling into his neck. 

"no! you know the girls at the house love having minghao stay with us. he's truly the light of the party. he was just sick today so we stayed in bed and watched a few movies. he napped a lot too!" jiho explains, "I fed him some soup but he couldn't hold it down well." 

jeonghan pouts, hearing minghao not being able to play at the girls house really made his heart ache. he hasn't been this sick in awhile.

"noona has to go now, minghao. i hope you feel better!" jiho says, while she's rubbing minghao's back. 

"bye." minghao mummers softly. jiho pouts as she waves goodbye, "I'll bring a check by tomorrow!" jeonghan yells to her. 

"is the little guy still sick?" hansol questions, "with the flu right?"

"yeah, just a little. his flu isn't leaving. he couldn't stop coughing at jiho's sorority house." jeonghan sighs. 

hansol pouts as he pats down minghao's untamed chocolate brown hair. "you gotta build up your health again, bud" 

minghao nods, "I know." 

"God. He sounds so bad. do you need anything? I have to go back to the frat house really quick. I can pick up stuff?" hansol offers, "poor guy." 

jeonghan shakes his head, "he hasn't clung onto me like this since he was two. i just think he needs to rest." 

hansol agrees. he rubs minghao's back and pats jeonghan's shoulder before exiting the apartment. 

"daddy," minghao whines, "i don't feel good." 

jeonghan lays minghao out on the couch in the living room, "what's up? stomach hurt again?" 

minghao shakes his head, "my head hurts. can we lay in your bed again?" 

jeonghan couldn't say no. he could see how much pain minghao was in and how uncomfortable he was. 

"of course, bub. do you want to watch a movie? mhm? we can cuddle up and watch movies. or, we can watch shows? what do you want to do?" jeonghan asks as he helps minghao off of the couch. 

minghao rests his head into the crook of jeonghan's neck, "movies. me and jiho noona were watching finding nemo. i want to watch a doc." 

for being four years old, minghao had a love documentaries. jeonghan had to explain half of everything that was happening but he truly enjoyed it. 

he still can't fully say "documentary" but it's cute to see him so enthusiastic about learning. 

"what kind of doc do you wanna watch? there's plenty!" jeonghan says as the two enter his bedroom, he sets minghao on the edge of his bed. 

minghao mentions how his shirt was making him feel too hot so he stripped him to his jean shorts and laid him on top of the comforter. 

jeonghan slides on his SNU sweatshirt and a pair of gym shorts before joining minghao in the bed. minghao lays his body into jeonghan's arms, he was extra cuddly when he was sick. 

"tell me stop when you see a doc you want to watch." jeonghan tells him, he starts to scroll throughout the numerous documentaries.

minghao's eyes lazily follow the row of documentaries, "that one!" 

jeonghan clicks on the documentary about monkeys. it was some type of Disney wildlife movie that was two hours long. 

"really this one? we went to the zoo once and the monkey scared you, minghao-ah." 

"daddy," minghao groans, "i want to watch this one." 

jeonghan looks down at his very determined son, "I guess we'll learn about monkeys today." 

minghao lets out a soft scream, jeonghan wanted to know when his son was so in love with monkeys. 

minghao was barely audible when he rambled on how which monkey was the "king of the jungle" or how much a "orangotango" could eat in a sitting. he knew facts that jeonghan hasn't even heard of and he was a junior in college. 

"where did you learn this from, minghao?" jeonghan asks, "was it jisoo?" 

"no! it was minhyun noona! she's really smart and likes to watch docs like me! this was my favorite." minghao tells his dad. minghao smiles as he sinks deeper into the mattress and his fathers embrace. 

jeonghan leaves to get some medicine for minghao and crackers so he wouldn't be too hungry. he had to make sure minghao ate some stable foods. 

he returns to see minghao sprawled out, completely knocked out. his faint snores filled the room alongside the sounds of monkeys hollering. 

"what a cutie." jeonghan sighs as he sets the crackers and medicine down on his nightstand. 

he manages to cover minghao with his comforter and joins him underneath the warmth of the blanket. 

jeonghan wasn't focused on how soon or later in the week he'd be sick with the flu. his main focus was on minghao feeling better.

**Author's Note:**

> basically jeonghan is a 21 almost 22 year old in college with 4 year old baby minghao they live in an apartment right off campus 
> 
> im thinking about continuing this idea / AU? i have lots of plans w this tbh so leave lots of comments and opinions!  
> i might continue this idea a lot if you guys like it! 
> 
> tumblr: seventeendrabs http://seventeendrabs.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter: @ANGELPRlNCE  
> P.S the "I" in prince is actually a lowercase l


End file.
